


A Different View

by Thijmen (Hazza902)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza902/pseuds/Thijmen
Summary: Harry Potter makes a morally grey decision. The impact of this decision compounded by Harry's already fragile state of mind after Sirius's death, leaves serious questions about the future of Harry's role as the Saviour of the Wizarding World.





	A Different View

Footsteps echoed through the air as Harry was in hot pursuit of Bellatrix. She was almost at the other end of the hall when she looked back as he sprinted towards her and aimed a spell at him. He dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: the spell hit the statue of a wizard, which was one of the multiple golden statues spouting water into the pool of water below, resulting in part of its torso being blown up.  
  
Harry put his arms up as water splashed up and about when parts of the statue hit the water.  
  
“Are you going to keep hiding there like a coward!” Bellatrix yelled, her voice echoing through the Atrium. “I thought you were going to make me pay for killing my dear cousin.”  
  
“I am!” shouted Harry, again followed by echoes all around the room.  
  
Bellatrix laughed, speaking in her mock voice: “Aaah…did you love him, little baby Potter? I bet he—  
  
Harry chose that moment to jump from behind the fountain, screaming, “Crucio!”  
  
Bellatrix screamed and fell to the ground as she got hit in the chest.  
  
Harry ran over to Bellatrix, who was still quivering from the Curse, his wand never losing track of her. Seconds went by, both of them catching their breath.  She awaited his next move and, honestly, he wasn’t so sure what to do with her. He didn’t exactly have time to think all of this through when he ran after her.     
  
_You've got to mean it, Harry._  
  
Harry looked around upon hearing the voice, quickly checking the perimeter. But there was no one else there, the only sounds came from their breaths and the fountain further ahead.  
  
_She killed him._  
  
He was sure now: the voice came from within his head, but these weren’t his own thoughts. His inner voice was different, less pronounced. It was like a whisper whereas this was like someone was clearly speaking in his head.    
  
_She deserves to die._  
  
His own thoughts or not, Harry wasn’t sure he disagreed with that statement. Bellatrix deserved to be punished. And was it really that bad to kill someone who killed and tortured so many innocent people? He would be doing the world a favor, no doubt about that.  
  
_You know the spell, Harry._  
  
Harry opened his mouth, hesitating to speak. There was still something stopping him, a little voice in his head asking him if this was the right course of action. Dumbledore would certainly not agree to kill her. Then again, it wasn’t Dumbledore’s Godfather that had just been murdered. At least Dumbledore still had his brother. He didn’t know how it was to lose the last family you have.    
  
The pain in his scar suddenly intensified, making it hard to think. His hand went to his head as he felt a dark presence forming behind him, the pressure in his head increasing mercilessly. When Bellatrix started laughing before him, hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before, and all reason abandoned him. She killed Sirius. His only family. Gone forever.  
  
“Do it!” the voice said, no longer inside Harry’s head but coming from behind him. It didn’t matter. He had already decided.  

  
*  


It made no sense at first when he entered the Atrium. Harry was on his knees, his wand on the ground just below his left hand, and someone that was undoubtedly Voldemort, because who else could have such a snakelike appearance, stood beside him. But the prophecy had been destroyed and Harry was still alive, so why would Voldemort look so amused?  
  
Voldemort’s tone of voice was almost pleasant when he spoke: “How kind of you to join us on this wonderful evening, Albus. ”  
  
“What have you done to him, Tom?” Dumbledore said, calm as always, although there was a sense of urgency in his voice. His gaze shifted to the body lying in front of Harry and pieces started to fall into place.    
  
Voldemort grinned, his sharp teeth bared. “Me?” Not even the mention of his birth name could ruin his mood tonight. “All credit goes to the Potter boy.”  
  
If Harry could hear his name, he didn’t show it. He stayed on his knees, his eyes never leaving Bellatrix.  
  
“The prophecy has been destroyed, Tom. Your mission has failed.”  
  
“Actually,” Voldemort said, slowly raising his wand, “I don’t think I have.”  
  
Dumbledore drew his wand in response, ready to duel the Dark Lord there and then, but he soon noticed Voldemort wasn’t aiming at either Harry or himself.     
  
“Don’t worry, Albus. No more harm will be done tonight.” Without verbally uttering a spell, a fiery flame shot from the tip of Voldemort’s wand and set Bellatrix’s body on fire. Her body disintegrated within seconds.  “Wouldn’t want her to fall into the wrong hands. She was one of my favorites, after all, but it was a necessary sacrifice.”  
  
“What do you think to gain by all this?”  
  
“You will see for yourself when the time is right.”  
  
Suddenly voices were echoing through the hall. They were no longer alone.  
  
“It has been a most fascinating evening but I have to go.” Voldemort gave one last smile and then disapparated.  
  
With the direct threat of Voldemort gone, Dumbledore put away his wand and hurried over to Harry, kneeling beside him. “It’s okay, Harry. It’s okay.” After a quick check, Harry seemed to have minor injuries but otherwise looked fine. At least physically. “You probably didn’t mean to—  
  
“She deserved it," Harry said, almost a whisper, without looking up.  
  
Before Dumbledore could inquiry any further, Minister Fudge appeared with a team of Aurors right behind him.  
  
“Dumbledore?” Fudge said bewildered. For a moment all Fudge could do was gape and stare, clearly conflicted about the right course of action. After a few moments, he shouted commands to his Aurors. “What are you standing there for? Seize him! He’s a—  
  
“Don’t be a fool, Cornelius,” Dumbledore said, calm but with authority. He didn’t quite reach for his wand yet but his eyes revealed that he was ready to do so if required. “I will happily defeat you and your men again but I think that by now we can agree on who the real enemy is. Voldemort was here tonight.”  
  
Fudge seemed to think it over and after that think it over some more, but ultimately he gave a brief nod. It was obvious a stubborn one, but even he could no longer deny the truth. “We saw him disapparate. But that doesn’t—  
  
“There are multiple people with injuries that need attention,” Dumbledore continued, uncaring for whatever the Minister had to say. “You will also find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti‐Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them.”  
  
Again Fudge nodded, too shell-shocked about the whole situation to care about being interrupted twice already. He looked at his Aurors and motioned them to move up ahead.  “What about—” Fudge’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he scouted the room. “Merlin’s beard! The fountain of Magical Brethren ‐ what happened?” He looked from Dumbledore to Harry, who was still on his knees, staring at an empty spot where Bellatrix had been. “And what’s up with him? Is Potter okay?”  
  
Dumbledore surveyed Harry from behind his glasses, unsure what to make of the situation. “We will be heading to Hogwarts.” He turned to Fudge. “We will discuss this matter at a later time. In the meantime, I expect you to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts, while I take care of Harry.” Without another word, he disapparated with Harry, leaving a confused Fudge behind.   

 

 

  


End file.
